leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lux/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * Projektantką była Shurelia. ** Zamiast Phreaka, to Shurelia omawiała podczas jej champion spotlight'u. * W języku łacińskim Lux oznacza światło. * Super umiejętność - , jest wzorowana na Final Spark, Marisy Kirisame z Touhou Project. * Początkowo super umiejętność nazywała się Finales Funkeln. * Jedna z jej umiejętności nazywała się Luminance Fräulein. ''("Fraeulein" (lub Fräulein) oznacza "młoda kobieta" w języku niemieckim.) * jest trzecią bohaterką, która została ujawniona po czym miała przerobiony model zanim została oficjalnie wydana. Bohaterowie, których spotkało to wcześniej to i . ** Zmieniony model wzorowany był na fanarcie wykonanym przez Katertota. *** "Katertot" to nazwa na forum użytkowniczki Katie DeSousa, która została zatrudniona przez Riot krótko po tym jak zaprezentowała swoją pracę. * Wygląd , jej super umiejętność oraz jej żart jest mocno zainspirowany '''Marisą Kirasame '''z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touhou_Project ''Touhou Project.] ** Żart o byciu zwykłą czarodziejką jezt związany z Touhou 7 (Perfect Cherry Blossom), gdzie Marisa mówi, że jest zwykłą czarodziejką ("Me? No, I'm just an ordinary magician") kiedy zostaje oskarżona o bycie czarodziejką światła. ** Kwestia „Nigdy nie myślę o porażce.” jest odniesieniem do ''Touhou 5 (Mystic Square), gdzie Marisa wyraża, że nigdy nie myśli o przegranej. ** Umiejętność for do naśladowania zaklęć wspomniana w historii jest podobna do zwyczaju Marisy do kopiowania ruchów innych postaci. * Superumiejętność - (ang. Final Spark) była oryginalnie nazwana Finales Funkeln co jest niemieckim tłumaczeniem do "Final Sparkle". ** Nazwa tej umiejętności była zmieniona na "Infinite Light" w patchu v1.0.0.144. Ze względu na społeczność, nazwa umiejętności została zmieniona na Final Spark w patchu v1.0.0.145. ** Obecna, jak i dawna nazwa umiejętności są odniesieniem do ulepszonej karty zaklęć Marisy Kirasame nazwanej Final Spark. ** Ta umiejętnośc jest również podobna do "Final Flash" - umiejętności używanej przez Vegetę w Dragon Ball Z. Oboje zaczynają umiejętność rozkładając ręce na boki, a kończą z rękoma wystawionymi do przodu. Zarówno nazwa jak i wyglądy ich umięjętności są podobne. Cytaty * Prowokacja ''„Z twoją mocą, możesz się co najwyżej poddać.” ''jest odniesieniem do mangi/anime Dragon Ball Z. * Prowokacja ''„W imię Demacii spotka cię kara!” ''jest odniesieniem do mangi/anime Sailor Moon. * Żart ''"Double rainbow? What does it mean...?" ''oraz druga część ''"Well, a 'double rainbow'..." ''są odniesieniem do znanego filmu na YouTube, w którym mężczyzna przesadnie reaguje widząc podwójną tęczę. link ** W polskiej wersji językowej pierwsza część żartu ''"Double rainbow? What does it mean...?" ''została przetłumaczona na ''„Światło? Noszę je w sobie...” ''i jest odniesieniem do piosenki ''"Światło, nosisz je w sobie" ''śpiewanej w tym samym rytmie. * Żart ''„Ciii... Ładuję laser.” ''jest odniesieniem do mema Shoop Da Whoop. Skórki * Obrazek przypomina postać Marisy Kirasame z ''Touhou Project, ''gdzie Marisa jest ukazana w granatowej sukni jadąc na miotle. Poza tym na splashu tej skórki, ukazana jest przed księżycem w pełni, co jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do Touhou 8 (Imperishable Night), pierwszej grze w serii wyraźnie przedstawiającej Marisę na miotle kiedy historia obracała się wokół przywrócenia skradzionej pełni księżyca. * jest kolejnym odniesieniem do Marisy Kirasame, która również kradła zaklęcia. ** Jest to również odniesienie do Rylai Crestfal z Doty, która również z założenia miała być złodziejką czarów oraz wyglądać w podobny sposób. * jest prawdopodobnie hołdem dla świata Star Wars (Gwiezdne Wojny); przypomina Admirała Dodonnę ze Stars Wars:Knight of the Old Republic. ** Jest również często porównywana do M. Bisona z serii gier Street Fighter, który jest dość podobnie ubrany. * prawdopodobnie jest odniesieniem do Imperial Guard'a z serii Warhammer 40,000. ** Dzieli temat "Komandos" z , , oraz * jest odniesieniem do frakcji Grey Knights z Warhammer 40,000. ** Dzieli ten temat z . * jest odniesieniem do anime z gatunku magical girl. Szczególnie odwołuje się do: ** Usagi Tsukino z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czarodziejka_z_Ksi%C4%99%C5%BCyca ''Czarodziejki z Księżyca], ** Madoki Kaname z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica Puella Magi Madoka Magica]. ** Stylem przypomina dziewczyny z Pretty Cure, w szczególności Cure Happy, Cure Blossom i Cure Dream. ** Jej różdżka przypomina różdżkę Sakury Kinomoto z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardcaptor_Sakura Cardraptor Sakura]. *** Przypomina również różdżkę głównej bohaterki z Prismy Illyi, jednakże jej różdżka jest bezpośrednim odniesieniem do tej, którą posiada Sakura. ** Jej taniec jest odniesieniem do tańca z endingu [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure Doki Doki! Pretty Cure], który można zobaczyć tu. ** Jej animacja powrotu jest odniesieniem do różnych transformacji z Sailor Moon, które można zobaczyć tu. Relacje * należy do rodziny Crownguardów. Jej rodzice - Marcus i Lilia są urzędnikami w ustawodawczym demaciańskim Konsulacie. Ma starszego brata . * Według sklepikarza Pustelnika Lyte na mapie Howling Abbys, jest, lub była w związku z . ** i są przyjaciółmi według nowej strony League of Legends. * Odwołując się do nowej strony League of Legends, i są przeciwniczkami. Filmy left cs:Lux/Galerie de:Lux/SkinsTrivia en:Lux/SkinsTrivia fr:Lux/SkinsFaitsDivers sk:Lux/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów